1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device configured as a light emitting diode (LED), which emits light according to an electrical signal applied thereto, is widely used as a light emitting source in various electronic products as well as in mobile communications terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
In the case of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, a backlight unit for illumination from the rear of a liquid crystal panel is used as a surface light emitting device in order to illuminate the liquid crystal panel and display information thereon. The surface light emitting device is required to increase luminance and is implemented as an evenly surfaced light source to uniformly irradiate light onto the liquid crystal panel, which is important in terms of product quality. High luminance and uniform light emission may be implemented by increasing the number of, and densely disposing, the luminous elements.
However, an increase in the number of luminous elements may disadvantageously result in an increase in manufacturing costs, and a unit for dissipating heat generated from a large number of luminous elements is required, increasing the number of components and leading to the device being complicated.
Various techniques have been developed toward reducing product size according to the trend for products to be reduced in size and thickness, in conjunction with having uniform luminance characteristics.